


Heads Knocked Together (basically, 'The Sex Room')

by RueRambunctious



Series: Emergency Contact Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meta, Smut, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Somewhat meta companion piece to 'Panjandrum' taking place before Chapter 19. Because sometimes authors (and readers) just want to lock characters in a room together until they 'make up.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpudentGuttersnipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpudentGuttersnipe/gifts).



Sebastian is more than a tad frustrated by his recent problems with Jim. Of course events were not ideal, but is all of the pushing away necessary? 

It's bloody lonely, is what it is.

Sebastian sighs and makes his way outside. He's more than a little tempted to start drinking, but there's enough of a chasm between him and Jim as it is without risking doing anything foolish or damaging.

Which leads Sebastian to purchasing a small pack of cigarettes and wondering whether Jim will scold him for hypocrisy. They're a lot more expensive than they were when he was twelve, Sebastian muses, stepping back outside into the grey English chill.

He leans against a decayed red brick wall and surveys his surroundings. It's quiet at this time, but Sebastian has an unsettled feeling. Probably just a skewed nervousness or guilt that Jim will catch him using the crutch he has told the brunet off for using in the past.

Sebastian sighs and shifts his weight, his heavy leather jacket creaking as he scrapes it a little against the crumbled wall. The blond reaches into his pocket and closes his fingers around… his keys.

Bugger. Sebastian doesn't need to pat down his other pockets to know there is no lighter amongst his phones or wallet.

Wondering whether to take the hint or to go back to the shop for a cheap lighter, Sebastian notices a young woman walking along the otherwise empty street.

She's bathed in too much colour for her grey, grimy surroundings. A ridiculous twist of hair braided and knotted with girlish clutter billows out from her skull, just begging to be grabbed to aid slitting that pretty little throat.

She's not wearing a coat, even though it's fucking freezing. Some much larger man has lost a hoody to chivalry and it hangs off the young woman's frame exposing her white shoulders to the brisk air. She hardly seems to notice the chill at all, picking her way through the cracked paving stones in metallic court shoes and a clingy, swishy little dress that catches the neon lights from the shop fronts and reflects them back.

She looks oddly fucking fresh and chipper for a walk of shame.

Sebastian narrows his eyes as the woman does not walk right past him, but instead fixes him with big, dark, amused eyes.

She reaches into her pocket, seeming to understand the defensive way Sebastian shifts his weight, and pulls out something small and oblong.

She throws it lightly. “Looking for this?”

Sebastian catches the item automatically. He stiffens for a moment as he recognises the tiger design on the disposable lighter. It's exactly like Jim's.

But they are common as fuck, right?

Even though Sebastian cannot remember ever seeing another.

“I don't think he'd approve, you know,” the young woman says calmly. Her voice is far too northern for around here, which perhaps explains why she isn't shivering. “But I suppose you could ask him yourself, if you're so inclined.”

Sebastian narrows his blue eyes at her. “I don't know you.”

She chuckles as though he's said something cruel yet terribly funny. “Perhaps not, but you've an appointment to keep with a certain little brunet.”

Sebastian raises his brows feeling a vague flash of annoyance. “And he couldn't mention that this morning because…?”

She shrugs, half of the hoody slipping right off of her bicep and pooling at her elbow. “He's not always the best at talking about his feelings. But then again, you've hardly been doing a stellar job either.”

Sebastian swallows. Since when did Jim have anyone to talk to about _them_?

The girl rolls her eyes. “Don't look so betrayed, Jim doesn't open his mouth much to me about that stuff either. I'm just ...observant, is all.”

Sebastian focuses on the lighter to hide his discomfort and rolls it around his hand. “Where is he then? If he wants to meet.”

She dips her eyelids for a moment as though she can track Jim just by closing them. “He's still off sulking, but I've to go fetch him once I've got you settled.”

Sebastian pushes away from the wall, because fuck it, what else has he got to do?

“How did you end up working with Jim?” Sebastian asks.

She glances up as though thrown by the question. “Oh, um… he has a certain magnetism, I suppose. I fell into it.”

“The past couple of months, or..?”

“Something like that,” the woman responds in a mildly strained voice.

Sebastian surveys her as they fall into step. She's quite a bit too flamboyant in appearance for these parts, for most places actually, but the more he looks at her the more he notices that's she's not as out of place as she first appears. Although that fucking spearmint blue lipstick could barely have passed for normal on a production of _Splash_.

She reads their surroundings without making it obvious, and she spreads her shoulders in a way that screams, 'I'm not a bloody tourist: I will chib you.'

She cuts down dank little alleys many locals barely register are there, and sidesteps a treacherous bit of rocking pavement without glancing down.

The young woman eventually draws up outside a nondescript door and indicates it with a playful bow.

“Through there. Shouldn't be too long, stud,” she comments.

Sebastian gives her a sidelong glance. There's something annoyingly mirthful in her tone, and he is not having a discussion about his sex life with anyone but Jim.

She merely spreads her painted lips in a dry smile and stretches, the hoody falling back down her arms. “Jim's likely to come out on top, but feel free to surprise me,” she murmurs.

Sebastian turns quickly, frowning as he wonders how the fuck to retort to that, but she's already swaggering off into the dark warrens of South London. A handsome black teenager whistles playfully at her from across the street, oblivious to the odds Sebastian mentally places on those white thighs being easily able to kill a man.

She turns in profile and gives the boy a look of appraisal that makes his confident smirk wobble, then she gives a soft, derisive laugh. Her gaze clearly states: oh honey, you're cute, but I could eat you for breakfast. She blows a mocking kiss and saunters off leaving the teen dazed and intrigued.

Sebastian wonders whether he always looks quite so similarly fucking stupid when Jim wraps _him_ around his little finger with that sort of ease.

The blond turns and goes inside.

The woman continues on, finding Jim easily enough.

“Tick-tock says the croc,” she trills, throwing herself down beside his thin form.

The brunet gives her a vaguely surprised look and draws his gaze over the relative stranger. “You're not her usual type,” he comments.

The woman grins, mouth closed. “Well no, it's my eyes you see. I like them kept far away from needles.”

“Good luck with that,” Jim mutters. “What does she want?”

The young woman bobs her head a little as though listening to imaginary music. “I'm here to escort you to something important. I do hope you're not terribly busy.”

Jim rolls his eyes and stands. “Anything for a well-paying distraction.”

The young woman's lips twitch. “Should keep you occupied at least,” she muses.

Jim gives her a look. “You haven't had a stroke.”

She blinks in surprise then scowls. “Oh, shut up.”

He merely smirks and watches as she stands. He only has about three inches in height on her, so her heels bring her up to meet his gaze evenly. 

She rubs one side of her mouth uncomfortably. “You don't think you have more pressing things to concern yourself with?”

He gives her a cool, measured look. “Always have time to mock the afflicted, dear.”

She rolls her dark eyes. “Such a dick,” she mutters and steps past him.

He trots along comfortably beside her. “As you well know. How's this look going for you?”

The young woman glares at her surroundings and runs her tongue along the line of her teeth, rippling the flesh around her lips. “It's not funny, Jim.”

“Your discomfort's always amusing,” the brunet responds.

She makes a disgusted noise and reminds herself that he's not going to be smirking soon. “It'll sort itself out.”

“And in the meantime you look about eight,” Jim says uncharitably.

She glances down at her low cut neckline and lets an annoyed breath out through her nostrils.

“All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,” Jim hums, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The young woman's eyes flash and she slaps the brunet on the back of his neck. “Quit deflecting, you _prick_.”

“Ow,” Jim grumbles, turning and giving her a reproachful look as he rubs the reddened skin.

She crosses her arms and keeps walking.

“We're never going to become friends if you're mean to me,” the young man comments.

She rolls her eyes. “Oh dear, however will I cope?”

“You hardly need to sound so _catty_ ,” Jim responds. “Anyone would think you were bitter about something.”

“They'll grow in when they're ready, Jimmy,” the woman huffs. “Surely you know all about taking your own sweet time?”

He gives her a slightly sour look. “Do not presume to allude to my relationship, Rue. It's none of your damned business.”

“Of course it isn't,” she responds dryly. “I'm only kept awake by it constantly.”

“Maybe if you paid less attention to me and more to yourself then you wouldn't be taking so long to mature,” Jim snips.

Rue narrows her eyes. “Oh, you want to talk about _maturity_? At least my problem's merely aesthetic. The indignity of my baby teeth is hardly as significant as what's going to befall you if you keep pushing Sebastian away.”

“The fuck would you know about it?” Jim barks sharply.

“Oh sorry, I forgot to tell my face to look scared,” the woman drawls. “It's my whole purpose to know things, Arty.”

Jim gives her a cool look. “Keep out of my business.”

“It's not just your business though, is it?” she retorts. “Your relationship angst is driving me mad. Probably aging me, even. My baby teeth were perfectly happy in my company until you got all maudlin.”

“I am not maudlin.”

Rue fixes him with a look. “You're a walking catastrophe. Get back together with Sebastian properly so we can all get on with our lives.”

“You know fine well why I can't,” Jim snaps.

“I also know why you should,” she responds bluntly.

Jim huffs. “Don't. Do you not think this is difficult enough for me?”

“I think you need a swift kick up the arse,” Rue mutters.

He glares at her. “I'm suffering!”

“So's he, sweetheart,” Rue retorts.

Jim shrinks in on himself a bit. “He should just move on already,” he mumbles.

“As if,” Rue spits.

“You could tell him it would be better for him,” Jim suggests starkly.

“And I could punch you in the nose, but it wouldn't make you any smarter,” Rue grumbles.

Jim swallows. “Have a better idea, do you?”

“Wouldn't be difficult,” the young woman comments.

Jim scrunches up his face as she starts hopping up worn stone steps to a doorway. “What would you suggest then, clever bitch?”

Rue pushes open the door and holds it, slipping her small frame to one side. “You think you'd like to know?”

Jim gives her a suspicious look and follows. “I dread to imagine anything in that head of yours.”

The young woman snorts softly. “You might be pleasantly surprised.” She closes the door and leads further into the building.

Jim follows nonchalantly. “So why did she see fit to send you anyway?”

Rue gives him a funny look. “Now, did I really say that?”

Jim feels his stomach drop. “What?”

“You'llthankmeforthislaterpromise!” the young woman blurts, diving backwards and slamming the door closed between them.

“WHAT THE FUCK, RUE?” Jim screams.

“It's for your own good!” the young woman calls through the wood, locking the door in multiple places.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Jim snaps, kicking the corner of the door crossly.

“What's wrong with _you_?” Rue bounces back. “You'd never have fallen for something so stupid unless you wanted to.”

“ _Why the fuck would I want to be locked in a room you psychotic cunt_?” Jim snarls.

“Now, now, no need to call names,” Rue scolds, sounding far too amused for Jim's liking. “Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

“I'M GOING TO FUCKING KIL-”

Sebastian clears his throat. “So, you didn't want to talk to me then?”

Jim freezes and turns around. “Seb.”

Oh, it all makes fucking sense now.

He spins and kicks the door again. “Our problems are a bit more bloody complex that this, Rue!”

“Sorry, can't hear you, not letting you out until you're back together properly,” the young woman sing songs through the door.

Jim sighs and turns back to Sebastian. “Knock this door down, would you?”

The blond stiffens and turns away. “Knock it down your fucking self if it bothers you that much.”

Jim blinks in astonishment. “What?”

“Is my company really so distasteful to you?” Sebastian grumbles.

“Never said it was,” Jim says meekly.

“Then what the fuck is your problem?” the blond demands.

Jim swallows, looking trapped and a little chagrined. “I...”

Sebastian looks cool. “Of course, it's always about what _you_ think, isn't it?”

Jim flinches. That's pretty true actually: Sebastian always bows to Jim's own needs, however difficult. The brunet feels an uneasy wave of guilt.

“If you don't want to get back together you don't have to keep me around,” Sebastian states uncomfortably. His eyes are a sad mixture of frowny and hurt and his fists are clenching at his sides.

Jim crosses his arms over himself, feeling sick. “We didn't… technically… you know.”

Sebastian raises his brows. “What, we didn't _actually_ break up because you didn't have the balls to say so? Save it.”

Jim's head whips up, his heart hammering in panic. “Seb!”

“ _What_?” Sebastian asks. “It's not like you really want me, is it?”

Jim breathes heavily and stares at the ceiling to try to keep his eyes dry. He does. He does, he does, he does… but he can't fucking say that.

A knock on the locked door makes the two men glance around. Jim wipes quickly at his eyes.

“There's no consequences for anything that happens in here, by the way,” Rue announces loudly. “What happens in here stays in here. If you want it to. Or, you know, you could both stop being pussies and admit you're both madly in love with each other.”

Jim feels his stomach twist. “Are you fucking spying on us now?” he retorts.

“I might if you were actually doing anything interesting,” Rue calls out. “You don't even have angry sex when you argue, what is the point in you?”

The brunet splutters and absolutely avoids Sebastian's gaze.

There is silence for a beat or four. “Oh good, you're both actually thinking about it,” the young woman states with satisfaction.

“Screwing isn't actually going to solve anything,” Jim grumbles.

“That's a matter of opinion,” Rue replies. “I'd certainly feel better.”

Sebastian puts his hands in his face. “Can someone please explain to me what's going on?”

“I locked you in a room with your estranged lover, a fucktonne of lube and a really comfortable bed, what do you think's going on?” she responds through the door.

“Christ, Seb, even I've got enough of a grasp of pop culture to understand the situation,” Jim mutters.

Sebastian shoots him a glare. “Do you really want to argue with me right now?”

“Yes!” Rue encourages. “Make him cross with you, Jim. Encourage him to _punish_ you! All your problems will magically go away.”

“Fuck off,” Jim complains.

“Alternatively you could do that thing where your eyes go big and make yourself a precious little waif who just needs _love_ and _attention_ and Sebastian's big-”

“Stop!” Jim yelps. “Christ, Rue.”

“What, like you don't know anything embarrassing about me?” the woman sniffs.

Sebastian fixes Jim with a look. “Why is this strange kid trying to get us to fuck, and why does she know anything about our sex life?”

Jim swallows.

“I'm not a kid!” Rue exclaims. “If it's relevant. I'm about your age, I just _look_ like I'm fucking twelve.”

“Sexy,” Sebastian states grimly.

“Fuck off!” she retorts.

“I might, but you've locked us in a fucking bedroom!” Sebastian barks.

“The Sex Room, actually, if you want to be accurate,” Rue murmurs. “It's got a name plate and everything.”

“The hell is wrong with you?” Sebastian blusters.

“A lot of things,” she admits. “But you two getting back together and boning would definitely improve my holidays.”

“Oh well as long as you're happy,” Sebastian huffs.

“I'm pretty sure that boning would cheer you both _right_ up too,” Rue says cheerfully. “If you don't believe me maybe you should fuck to try and prove me wrong.”

Jim sighs and walks towards the door, stiffening his shoulders in a way he hopes will give Sebastian the hint not to follow. “Rue,” he mumbles.

“Yes baby?” she responds kindly.

Jim heaves a tight breath. “You know I can't fuck him without it meaning something.”

“I know,” Rue says softly. “But you can trust him. Let it mean something.”

“You don't understand,” Jim whispers desperately. “I can't...”

Rue blinks. “Oh. Are you asking for..?”

Jim clears his throat uncomfortably.

“Right, no problem,” the woman says gently, standing and unlocking the door, to Sebastian's confusion. She grabs Jim as he tries to dart through the opening. “Nice try.”

Jim squirms, but leans against her chest.

“You smell like popcorn,” Jim notes suspiciously.

“What else would I do during a show?” Rue mutters. “Would you rather I smelt like 'myself'?”

“Ew. Gross, Rue,” Jim responds, wrinkling his nose.

“I know, I know, vaginas are _really_ gross,” Rue agrees, teasing whilst she waits for his hands to stop shaking. His choice panics him.

He tugs at the faded material of her hoody, running his fingers over the piercings underneath. “You're sure that I..?”

“ _Trust him_ ,” the young woman reassures.

Jim sighs and nods, holding out a hand reluctantly. She tugs him towards the bed and tilts her head at Sebastian. “You want to give a hand, Muscles?”

The blond gives them both a wary, dubious look. “What's going on?”

Jim presses his lips together and looks away even as his body language cranes towards the blond.

Rue tugs Jim up onto the mattress and against the headboard. She fishes out some restraints and tries not to think about how fucking delectable the brunet looks with his gaze lowered awkwardly like that.

Rue finishes and hops off of the bed. She cranes her neck to meet Sebastian's gaze. “There you go. Have at him, Tiger.”

Sebastian frowns and forces Jim to meet his gaze. “What's going on?”

Jim turns his head, cheeks colouring. “Isn't it obvious?” he mutters.

Sebastian rubs his forehead. “No. _Nothing_ about today has been obvious.”

Rue beckons the blond with a finger. “He's trying,” she explains quietly.

Sebastian looks lost. “I don't-?”

“He wants to but he's scared,” Rue murmurs, pushing the larger man towards the bed. “Show him he's right to want you.”

Sebastian tugs Jim's restraints. “This isn't a bit dub for you?”

Rue steps out of the room quietly and nudges the door closed.

Jim shrugs his shoulders. “I'd run otherwise.”

Sebastian purses his lips. “That doesn't sound good.”

Jim leans up and kisses Sebastian slowly. “I… want you,” he admits anxiously.

Sebastian throws himself close and kisses Jim back. “Want you too.”

Jim swallows tightly. “I missed you.”

Sebastian nuzzles the brunet's ear then jawline. “I missed you more.”

Jim chuckles softly. “Did not.”

Sebastian smirks at him with soft eyes. “Bet you I did.”

Jim nips his teeth along Sebastian neck and shoulder. “Liar.”

“I never lie to you,” the blond replies mildly. He drops a hand over Jim.

Jim glances up with wavering eyes. “I… I know that.”

“Then what are you afraid of?” Sebastian whispers softly.

Jim looks away uncomfortably. “Losing you, obviously.”

The blond snorts. “Jim I'll always make my way back to you. I love you.”

Jim considers. “I love you too,” he admits.

Sebastian kisses him. “I've always got you.”

Jim rolls his hips a little. “Take me?”

Sebastian blinks. “You don't have to.”

Jim yanks at his restraints pointedly and stares up from under his dark lashes. “I want to.”

Sebastian considers. “Let me taste you first.”

Jim swallows, but then nods and raises his hips to help Sebastian undress him.

The blond pauses for a moment just staring at Jim's body.

“Forgotten what a cock looks like?” Jim teases, feeling a little intimidated by the rapt attention.

Sebastian brushes the velvety skin with his hand. “Just missed the sight of you.”

Jim swallows. “Oh.”

Sebastian slides down onto his stomach and takes Jim into his mouth. Gaining his attention fully, Sebastian lets go for a moment to declare, “I missed you.”

Jim shivers at the cool breath against his wet skin. “Missed you too.”

Sebastian grins. “How much do you want me to suck you?”

Jim narrows his eyes. “I'm not begging. Get on with it _now_.”

Sebastian chuckles softly, pressing a kiss into Jim's thigh, then wraps a hand around Jim's base and swirls his tongue around Jim's tip.

Jim gasps, throwing his head back. It's been so long since he's had Sebastian's mouth around him. Months.

Sebastian licks and sucks, not drawing out the experience but instead using all his tricks. He desperately wants to please Jim. Want to remind Jim just what he's good for.

With his hands bound, Jim can't reach for Sebastian's hair to indicate the blond is doing a good job. Instead Jim presses his thigh against Sebastian and hopes the other man can interpret the gesture.

Sebastian smiles around Jim. With his free hand he strokes Jim's thigh affectionately.

Jim's eyes flutter closed. Sebastian's damned mouth…

The blond hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, increasing the pace until he's almost disorientated.

Jim starts to gasp loudly and buck.

Sebastian increases his efforts.

With a soft scream Jim thrusts up hard into the heat of Sebastian's throat. Jets of molted white pleasure fill Sebastian's mouth.

Jim blinks and slumps against the headboard, limply patting Sebastian's hair. “Good job.”

Sebastian draws away with a wink and settles on his stomach casually. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Jim demands.

Sebastian glances up at him. “Well you came, so we don't need to...”

Jim glares darkly. “You're gonna fuck me, Seb, or I'm going to castrate you.”

Sebastian makes a face. “Hardly seems reasonable...”

“FUCK ME,” Jim snarls.

Sebastian sighs. “Are you sure?”

Jim glares. “Really sure. Get the fuck on with it.”

Sebastian wonders why being spoken to thus gets him harder than granite and reaches over to the bedside cabinet. Pulling it open, he's a bit intimidated by how many bottles of lube Rue saw fit to provide, but he lifts one and uncaps the bottle.

Jim spreads his thighs wide, wondering why the fuck he feels shy. It's not a familiar feeling for him.

Sebastian dips and kisses Jim's exposed hole softly, smiling at how it makes the brunet squirm. “Missed me?” he asks.

Jim rolls his eyes. “Might've,” he mutters.

Sebastian's lips twist for a moment but then he fiddles with the lube bottle awkwardly. “I… I haven't actually _been_ with anyone. You know, since us.”

Jim tenses a little aggressively. “I should fucking hope not. You're mine.”

Sebastian cannot help the smile which spreads across his face, or the warm feeling in his chest. “What I meant,” he murmurs, “is that I… you know, I might not… It's been a while.”

“I don't care how long you take,” Jim scoffs. “I just want you _inside_ of me.”

Sebastian raises his eyes cautiously. “Honestly?”

“Stretch me then fuck me, Sebastian,” Jim orders firmly.

The blond grins and obeys. “Yes boss.”

Jim's tighter than Sebastian ever remembers and the blond tries not to climax instantly from the odd pleasure of pushing into that tight, tight heat.

Jim makes beautiful, restrained noises. Sebastian promises himself he'll hear proper whimpers and moans before he's through.

He has to go so slowly at first, hissing and gripping his base when Jim nips his shoulder teasingly and whispers filthy encouragements.

“What bit of 'it's been a while' are you not getting?” Sebastian complains, unable to stop his hips rolling even if his life depended on it.

Jim blinks prettily up at him. “But I want you to fill me up. Want to feel you hot and wet inside me. Want to hear you cum for me...”

“Oh, fuck it,” Sebastian mutters. He reaches over and unfastens Jim's wrists swiftly, clumsily, then wraps the brunet's arms tight around himself.

Jim understands and clutches tightly. “Fuck me,” he whispers in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian closes his eyes and presses his skull against Jim's, thrusting up hard and fast. “Fucking… missed you so much,” he gasps.

Jim kisses him hard. He bucks against Sebastian's thrusts and breaks off to mutter, “You're mine.”

Sebastian nods emphatically, close, so close. “Always, pet, always.”

Jim frowns for a second and nips the blond's throat roughly. Sebastian groans hard, and his legs feel weak as he's suddenly sweating and shaking and spilling up hard inside Jim's tight heat.

Jim chuckles. “Of course you would like that,” he whispers.

Sebastian nods and holds Jim close. “Love feeling you.”

Jim traces Sebastian's face with his thumb. “Don't move.”

Sebastian regards him thoughtfully. “That isn't uncomfortable?”

Jim shrugs. “Warm. S'you. Missed it.”

Sebastian nuzzles Jim's shoulder. “Missed everything about you.”

Jim smirks and kisses him again, then rolls then into a spooning position. “Evidently.”

Sebastian smiles and tugs Jim closer to his chest.

They lie there for a while doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. It's weird: they haven't fucked in over two months. Everything feels both familiar and strange, aching and perfect.

“I've missed you,” Sebastian says bravely into the silence.

Jim slides his hand across to the blond. “Don't leave again, okay?” he asks exceptionally quietly.

“I've told you,” Sebastian grumbles, “I'll keep you forever if you let me.”

Jim nods slowly. “Might.”

Sebastian narrows his eyes and nips the brunet's hip, earning a fond squeal. “ _Yes, Sebastian._ I promise Sebastian. I love you Sebastian.”

Jim smiles softly before rolling away a little and feigning a snort. “Should I leave you alone with yourself?”

Sebastian drags Jim close. “You're mine.”

Jim rolls his eyes but snuggles closer. “Maybe.”

Sebastian pins him and presses a soft kiss under the brunet's jaw. “Definitely.”

Jim leans in and closes his eyes. He brushes his fingers over Sebastian and hums a shy agreement.

A knock on the door forewarns Rue's presence and she has the cheek to cover her eyes as she enters. Jim eyes the bag of takeaway cartons and throws out his hands in a 'gimme' gesture, relieved by the distraction.

Sebastian presses his lips together, but snuggles in casually.

“Don't think much of your wardrobe change,” Jim comments.

Rue shrugs and vaguely glances down at herself. She's drowned in a man's Realtree camo jumper and small flecks of mud streak her bare calves. “I left to walk the dog. Some of us have real lives, you know.”

Sebastian perks up and pauses opening his food. “What kind of dog?”

Jim narrows his eyes warningly. “Don't even think about it. We are cat people.”

Sebastian huffs. “We could have both,” he mumbles, peeling the top from his container.

Jim gives Rue a menacing look.

She sighs. “Oh no; I'm not getting involved,” she insists, heading towards the door. “Although you might want to examine why you're both picturing _your future together_.”

Jim lobs a piece of battered chicken after her in disgust.

Sebastian wolfs his food and then lies contentedly, watching Jim gnaw absently at his own meal, grease shining as it drips down his fingers.

Sebastian grins. “Hey, Kit Kat?”

Jim raises his eyes in a death glare.

Sebastian laughs and wriggles his hips. “You know, whenever you're ready, Kit.”

Jim puts his container aside. “You think you're gonna get anything talking to me like that, _Basher_?”

Sebastian merely smiles wider and rolls over onto his knees. Dropping onto his elbows and smirking over his shoulder he responds, “Oh, I dunno, I might...”

Jim sighs and swats the nearest toned globe jiggling near his face. “You're a little slut, you know that?”

“Mm,” Sebastian agrees, lowering his head. “Whatcha gonna 'bout it, boss?”

Jim rolls his eyes and licks absently at his dripping fingers. “Maybe I shouldn't do anything.”

The blond huffs softly. “But I haven't been touched in _months_. Bet you I'm so fucking _tight_.”

Jim narrows his eyes. “Don't think I don't know what you're doing, fucker.”

“You should be masterful,” Sebastian states cheerfully. “Show me you don't fall for my nonsense.”

Jim laughs softly and slaps Sebastian a bit harder, smiling at the blond's hiss. Shining fingerprints on the reddened skin catch the light.

Jim rolls his eyes. “Fine, pass me a wipe and the lube, you idiot.”

Sebastian gives Jim a naughty look over his shoulder and shakes his head. “Fingers are slippery enough, aren't they?”

Jim blinks and looks at the grease on his hands. “Sebby, that's _disgusting_.”

Sebastian nods happily in agreement. “Mm, I'm vile. Get on with it.”

Jim rolls his eyes, but squeezes the firm arse before him then trails his fingers between those cheeks. Sebastian shivers a little at the touch, then pushes back with a soft moan.

“Not even in you yet,” Jim scolds.

“I know, but I _want_ you to be,” Sebastian responds throatily.

Jim chuckles softly and begins to tease the blond slowly. “You know, I haven't actually punished you for prison, Sebastian,” he muses. “Maybe I should.”

The larger man quivers. “I-I'm listening, love.”

Jim grins and bites Sebastian's skin tauntingly. “Maybe I should touch you until you're absolutely _gasping_...”

“Uh huh..?”

“...Get you leaking _all over_ yourself...” Jim continues, kissing a sensitive piece of Sebastian's skin.

The blond nods desperately. “Please, Jim...”

Jim nips Sebastian's hip and crooks his fingers _just so_. “You know no one touches you like I do.”

Sebastian nods desperately. “No one. Only… only you, Jim.”

Jim pushes up hard, his knuckles disappearing up into the blond's hot flesh. “You _love_ when I touch you.”

Sebastian keens softly. “Yes.. I love _you_ Jim. Oh please...”

Jim swats the blond firmly, smirking at the resulting groan. “You want me to own you, don't you Sebby?”

“All yours, Jim,” Sebastian agrees in a babble. “Do what you want with me...”

“All mine,” Jim agrees. “And you were _such_ a bad boy for me, weren't you?”

Sebastian tenses a little. “Um… uh huh..?”

Jim slaps the pretty red mark on Sebastian's previously spanked cheek. “You know what I think I should do to you, Sebastian? For being so _wicked_?”

“No..?” Sebastian responds nervously.

Jim withdraws his fingers mercilessly and leans close. “I think I should leave you wanting, love,” he whispers.

Sebastian whirls around in horror. “You don't mean it?” he whimpers.

Jim grins, sharklike. “Course not,” he purrs, stroking himself only barely before pushing hard into the larger man.

Sebastian roars and clenches the sheets with gritted teeth. “Christ, Jim.”

“You want me to stop?” the brunet asks.

“Fuck no,” Sebastian answers. “Take me hard.”

Jim grins and kisses as close to Sebastian's neck as he can reach. “Thought you might say that.”

The blond rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I'm your bitch, I know...”

Jim nips Sebastian's skin. “As long as you know your place.” He slaps the bum beneath him before Sebastian can respond with more than a groan.

Sebastian rises up his hips. “S'right… s'right here,” he pants.

“Too – fucking – right,” Jim agrees, thrusting deep enough to catch Sebastian's breath.

The blond makes delicious noises of appreciation and encouragement. “Fuck me, Jim, please, oh… Yeah, fuck me...”

Jim grins and pulls Sebastian's hips close. “What are you?” he snarls playfully.

“All yours!” Sebastian cries immediately.

Jim smiles and scratches the broad back before him. “Clever boy.”

“Mm, thank you,” Sebastian whimpers.

Jim's grin spreads completely across his face. “Who's in charge here, baby?”

Sebastian blushes a little, but fuck it, he's said plenty of humiliating things already. “You are, Jim. I'm yours. All yours.”

Jim thrust hard. “Tell me what a little whore you are...”

Sebastian drops his forehead to the sheets. “Jim..” he whines.

The brunet slows. “What?” he asks in faux innocence. “Is this not what you want?”

Sebastian groans and shakes his head vehemently. “I'm your whore, _I'm your whore_!”

“Just built to take my cock?” Jim whispers mockingly.

“Yes!” Sebastian exclaims.

Jim's lips twitch in amusement and he presses soft kisses into the blond's spine. “Will you cum for me, Tiger? Cum screaming with my cock so far inside you?”

Sebastian's spasming before Jim can even finish the sentence. Fuck.

The smaller man grins and quickens his pace. “Good boy.”

Sebastian groans helplessly.

“I own you, you know,” Jim purrs.

The blond nods weakly.

Jim thrusts hard, racing to completion, then whispers to Sebastian as he feels himself contracting. The words fall from Jim's lips as his vision turns white with pleasure: I love you, Seb.

The blond lies panting for a moment, letting Jim slump against him.

“Love you too,” Sebastian states.

The brunet rests there tempted to crash out just like that, buried deep in the much larger man. Instead he kisses Sebastian's shoulder and reluctantly rolls away, flopping down onto the pillow with a sigh.

Sebastian twitches his lips ruefully. “I'm gonna be sore for days.”

Jim reaches out with almost surprising gentleness. “You're not hurt though?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “Just tender.” He wriggles closer.

Jim squeezes Sebastian's bum. “Don't even think about snuggling on top; you'll crush me.”

The blond grins. “But you _love_ me.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “I'll love you less if I can't _breathe_.”

“Need to fatten you up,” Sebastian grumbles.

Jim swats him, eliciting a surprised yelp. “Don't even joke about that.”

Sebastian huffs cutely. “Always so fuckin' mean to me.”

Jim grins and leans close. “Mean would be reminding you that Rue might have heard everything you told me.”

Sebastian pales. “Jim!”

The brunet grins. “Don't worry, if you're a good boy I won't let her tease you too much.”

“Always a good boy,” Sebastian mutters.

Jim smirks and tugs the huge blond close. “My boy.”

Sebastian prods Jim with his crooked nose. “Am a man,” he sulks.

Jim slips his fingers between Sebastian's cheeks, swiping up some still warm seed and bringing it to his tongue. “Took it like a bitch,” he teases.

Sebastian glares and punches the cackling brunet.

“Now, Seb, don't make me spank you,” Jim laughs.

“Fuck up,” Sebastian grumbles, cheeks flushing pink.

“But you're so bloody _pretty_ when you're embarrassed,” Jim protests.

Sebastian narrows his eyes and points a large finger at the small man. “No. You can call me pretty when we're fuckin', but that's it.”

Jim pulls himself onto Sebastian's chest. “So I should still smack your handsome, manly arse?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Go to sleep, Jim.”

The brunet considers then reaches down to grip himself. “I'm good for another round if you want it?”

Sebastian barely hesitates before spreading his thighs with a feigned put upon expression. “I _suppose_.”

Jim smirks and reaches for the lube.

Sebastian is the first to wake that morning. His arse hurts, but it's the most comforting ache he's ever felt. He looks Jim over thoughtfully, tracing his fingertips very lightly over the exasperating brunet's features. Fucking beautiful. Madder than a box of frogs obviously, but a joy to look at.

A quiet noise catches Sebastian's attention and he turns quickly to its source.

Rue eases open a door in the wall that Sebastian is unconvinced was actually there before and gives him a mild smile. “Good morning.”

Sebastian sits up, careful not to wake his brat, and absolutely not thinking about certain embarrassments. “Might be.”

The young woman is coated in sweat, hair yanked back from her face messily, and her forearms are marked as though she's been wearing wraps for a couple of hours at least.

More importantly, she's carrying food.

Sebastian would go get it, but Jim's a dead weight on his chest. The blond beckons with his fingers instead. “Bring it here.”

Rue gives a lopsided smirk and lopes over with the greasy food. “Figured you'd have burned a fair few calories last night.”

Sebastian snorts, eying her light up trainers dubiously before dragging his gaze up to her cut face. “You say that like you weren't spying all night.”

The young woman giggles unrepentantly and stretches. A bruise melts into the rings beneath her eyes. “Been sparring since five to work the frustrations out. You make some interesting noises.”

Sebastian chuckles and can't bring himself to feel annoyed when she is placing hot rolls into his grasp.

“Eat over the paper,” Rue suggests. “You don't want Jimbo falling out with you too soon just because you got crumbs everywhere.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but concedes because she has a fucking point. He wriggles slightly to try to rouse Jim.

Jim growls a little in his throat and bats the blond's chest. Sebastian grins despite himself.

Rue rolls up the paper from her own breakfast and throws it lightly at Jim. “Shortarse. Breakfast'll get cold.”

He wakes and blinks repeatedly, stupidly, before fixing a soft glare at the perpetrator. “Taller than you,” he retorts before pulling himself up and reaching for a parcel from Sebastian.

“Just,” Rue teases.

Jim rolls his eyes. “Why're you up so early anyway?” he asks before taking a deep bite of roll.

“It's not actually that early,” Rue responds. “Not all of us were up all night having madly satisfying sex, sadly.”

Jim sneers. “No, but you were up watching, weren't you?”

She throws her head back and laughs. “Okay, I might have been. Can you blame me?”

“Your teeth are showing. Or rather, not showing,” Jim states archly.

Rue closes her mouth at once, hand covering one side of her mouth. “I'm missing _one tooth_.”

“Milk tooth beside the gap's loose as well,” Jim states calmly, smiling into his breakfast.

“How do you even-” Rue sighs and holds out a palm. “Never mind. Shut up. My adult teeth are already coming in, fuck you.”

“We could talk about that lipstick you're wearing, if you'd prefer,” Jim continues tartly. “Or why you need to wear makeup at all to go kick and punch people in the face for a few hours.”

The young woman narrows her eyes. “Some of us actually give a damn about our appearance, thank you. Not all of us are an aesthetic lost cause, Mr Four and a Half Head.”

“Oh, a forehead joke, how witty,” Jim drawls easily. “Was your brother joking when he bought you that lip shade?”

Rue looks at the ceiling for a moment and wonders how she lets the brunet get into her head so easily. “How do you even recognise 'Virginity', Jimmy?”

He bares his teeth at her. “I could make so many jokes here, but I shan't be cruel.”

Rue rolls her dark eyes. “That'll make a damn change.”

“I'm sure that's what your sniper said when he procured your makeup,” Jim responds dryly. He bites into his roll and muses as he chews. “You don't think there's anything suspect about your brother being blond, blue-eyed and tattooed, with a taste for guns? That's practically Freudian, if you ask me.”

The young woman chokes. “Fuck, gross.” She scowls and crosses her arms. “I like my men with far bigger guns, thank you.”

“Oh really?” Jim smirks, eyes glittering, “because your ex looks a _lot_ like m-”

“He had better abs than you,” Rue grumbles. She bites frostily into the last of her breakfast.

Sebastian covers Jim's mouth before he can make another comment. “Can someone please explain how you know each other?” the blond complains.

Rue and Jim glance at each other. “Similarly… neurologically diverse?” Rue hazards.

Jim snorts. “You've got far too much compassion to be like me.”

She arches a brow. “Oh, and you don't have a shred of softness in you, do you? Just wait to see what your life's like in the trilogy.”

Jim stares at her for a beat with an intensity that bewilders Sebastian, then shakes his head. “I don't want to know, witch.”

She purses her lips sadistically. “I'm going to enjoy it so much.”

“Be serious, Rue, when do you ever come out on top?” Jim drawls, pulling Sebastian's second roll away from the blond's mouth and taking a large bite instead. Sebastian regards Jim with exasperated amusement and yanks the food away.

“I live in hope, but not Arkansas,” Rue mutters. She shoulders a gym bag decorated with images of pizza slices. “Can I trust you both by yourselves, or are you gonna have another wobble, Kit Kat?”

“One, don't fucking call me that,” Jim retorts, “two, don't even think about fucking trying it either, Sebbykins, and three, no, I'm good.”

Sebastian raises his brows. “Seriously? No wobble?”

Jim stretches. “Well, canonically, you're in for a tough stretch, but Rue here doesn't have other plans for the Sex Room any time soon, do you Skittles?”

The young woman rolls her eyes. “I can spare you for a few days,” Rue concedes, “but after that you're going back to your timeline. Got a story to tell, lads.”

Jim claps his hands cheerfully. “There you are, see. Have at me, Tiger.”

Rue grins and steps towards the door.

Jim clears his throat pointedly. Sebastian gazes at him in question, whilst the woman glances over her shoulder with a quirked brow.

Jim switches his phone camera to video and lobs it over. “You might as well make yourself useful.”

She chortles and drops her bag, winking at Sebastian's surprised, amused expression. “No rest for the wicked, I suppose?”

“Get my good side, won't you?” the brunet drawls.


End file.
